Stent graft devices can be implanted in patients to treat various medical conditions. For example, stent graft devices are implanted within a patient to treat an aneurysm in a blood vessel. In another example, stent graft devices are implanted within a patient to seal an opening within the wall of a body lumen (e.g., GI tract) or organ. In a further example, stent graft devices are implanted within a patient to treat a body lumen that has a stricture, such that the device opens or enlarges a fluid flow pathway through the body lumen.
The need to remove lesions from the wall of the colon is common and growing worldwide. When polyps become large and invasively encompass more than just the mucosal layers of the colon, a colectomy procedure is often performed whereby the full thickness of the colon wall tissue is removed along with the lesion. This procedure can result in an opening of the colon wall. Such an opening is potentially sealable using a stent graft device. However, stent graft devices for use in the gastrointestinal (GI) tract are challenging to develop in part because of the relatively hostile colon environment that includes peristaltic movements and fecal matter.